Angels in Camelot
by Phoenix1998
Summary: Merlin meets The Doctor, Amy and Jack. Arthur's birthday celebrations are ruined when people begin to disappear... Rated T for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my fan fiction so please no negative comments :) I know this is a weird crossover but I was bored in an exam revision session. Reviews would be nice but only friendly ones, if you see any bad grammar, I have checked :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Doctor Who they belong to the BBC**

Merlin walked out of Camelot castle and took a deep breath of fresh air. He sighed. No matter how hard he tried, Arthur just didn't get just how hard he worked for him.

Merlin decided that he would take a break from the feast preparations, and he chose to go through the lower town. He had to collect some herbs for Gaius and see if Arthur's' horse had a new shoe yet. On a hunting trip earlier that day Merlin, who had been sent out as a beater, had been forced in front of Arthur's horse, when a boar had chased him through the undergrowth. The horse had thrown a shoe, and also Arthur. From then on Arthur had blamed Merlin for the bruises he had sustained.

When he reached the lower town he stopped to listen to the sudden hush that had fallen over the town. Then he turned as he heard a strange whooshing sound.

He ran towards the noise, and arrived just in time to see a large, Blue Box. Suddenly the door burst open and smoke billowed out, causing Merlin to cough loudly. Three people ran out, they were all dressed strangely. The first was a women with flaming red hair, the second a tall man in a long dark coat and finally and floppy haired man wearing bow-tie.

The floppy haired man was holding a cylinder and was spraying a stone with white foam. None of them looked at Merlin they just stared at the stone. As Merlin looked closer he saw that the statue was of an angel, but its features were distorted into a snarl.

"Come on! Come on!" said the floppy haired man then suddenly he turned to Merlin and said "Duck!".

All of them ducked to the ground and the statue cracked and then exploded. Small pieces of rock shattered around them, leaving dust all over their clothes. Merlin stood up and turned towards the strangers, who by now, were all on their feet, brushing of the dust

The floppy haired man looked at his companions then said to Merlin.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor" and grinned. The others followed his lead and introduced themselves as Amy and Jack. When Jack introduced himself with a wink the Doctor interrupted him with a warning of him with a warning of "_Jack.." _which left Merlin thoroughly confused.

"I'm Merlin." Merlin replied, to their questioning glances. "What was that you just turned to dust?"

"That..." hesitated the Doctor "was a Weeping Angel."

"Basically if you look at it, it can't kill you..." Jack said.

"But if you look away... or even blink..." Amy continued.

"It will kill you." said the Doctor simply.

"The only ways to destroy it, are to incinerate it, dissolve it or use acid foam, to corrode it. Since my last encounter with them, I always carry the foam with me." He tapped his top pocket.

"So Merlin where are we?"

"Camelot. How did you get here without knowing where you are?"

"Well" spoke up Amy "The Angel messed with the controls and we landed here."

"Landed?"

"My... Ship got set of course and we sort of...well" he paused embarrassed "crashed here, the Angel caused some damage to the circuit that..." the Doctor dodged and yelped as a jet of steam was expelled from the box. " I should probably leave to cool down for a while. Ah... I have to go and rescue Arthur" With that he ran into the box and disappeared.

"Arthur isn't in there he is in the castle preparing for his birthday feast..." cried Merlin puzzled. Just then the Doctor burst out of the doors leading a white horse, fully tacked.

" Merlin meet Arthur" he lead the horse up to Merlin and he patted his flank.

" This could get complicated" said Merlin.

**A/N I will be posting more chapters and the next two are already written but I am a slow typer. Please review and follow it if you like :) **

**Thanks for reading **

**Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi again, sorry I took so long to update but here it is now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :) **

Merlin, Amy, Jack and the Doctor walked towards the royal stables where Arthur the the horse was bedded down for the night, when they left Merlin's horse and Arthur were bonding .

The strange trio looked across the the town, looking beyond, to the forests bathed in the golden light from the dying sun. Merlin didn't even glance at the beautiful sight that he viewed on a daily basis.

As Merlin walked ahead Jack and Amy turned to the Doctor with questioning glances.

"Is this _the _Camelot and _the _Merlin?" they asked in a unison. The Doctor paused for a moment and then answered.

"I think so. I never knew it existed I always believed it was a myth."

"So how are we here?"challenged Jack.

"Well if you really want me to say what I think...the Angel must have messed with the time rota. Weeping Angels are capable of sending people into different point in time. So if it somehow got into the TARDIS, it may have given the possibility of jumping to a fantical **[AN I know that It is not a word but it is now] **time. Or Camelot was not merely a legend this is a time frame that I have never heard of. Or even we have, somehow, created a real Camelot with the help of the Angel" He paused after reeling off half a dozen possibilities each more unlikely than the last. "But I do think this is a real Camelot not a dream state, like we were induced into by the Dream Lord"

" Dream Lord?" Jack question.

"Long story, one Rory and I can tell you when he gets back from helping River" Amy interjected before the Doctor could get a word in.

"Are you coming or not" called Merlin. "We'll miss the feast, and I have to get changed"

Merlin led the travelers up to the castle, where he began climbing a long flight of stairs. When he turned and looked at the others,

"Wait here for a moment," he said, the others waited with looks of excitement on their faces. "I'm going to tell Gaius, my guardian,who you are and ask if you can stay."

Merlin opened the door further and stepped in. Gaius was frowning slightly at his hissing potion. He looked up when he heard the creak of the door and watched Merlin enter. Gaius was working on a potion for those in the town who were developing a strange illness. It was so sudden that no one had anticipated it. It had started not long ago, in one of the outlying villages. People had began turning up with drying skin, then the skin took on a veined look, turning hard, like marble. The victims were soon dying from breathing problems, and loss of blood supply to major organs. By the time the victim was dead, their body had completely turned to stone. Gaius had never seen anything like it and could find no scientific explanation, he was beginning to draw the conclusion of magic at work.

"Gaius," Merlin said as he walked to the older mans table. "I met some travelers today, and they were looking for somewhere to stay for a while, I have offered to give them my room and I would sleep on the floor in here," Merlin wanted to persuade Gaius to let the Doctor and his friends stay, he wanted to satisfy his curiosity. He was going to try to make clear to himself who this Doctor was, unravel some of the mysteries surrounding him. Merlin most wanted to know how a blue box could just appear, completely out of lace, but no one notice it. "One of them is a Doctor and I am sure he would love to help you find a cure. He may know some different remedies."

For a moment Gaius considered for a moment then let out a sigh. He needed some help with the cure. He saw no reason why they could not stay.

"Well I suppose that they can stay awhile, so long as you don't mind giving up your room. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the feast?"

"Yes I should." said Merlin with a grimace a the thought of his outfit. "And thank you Gaius for letting them stay." His face changed into a grateful smile as he dashed back to the door and let the others in. He introduced them to Gaius then showed them to his room.

Jack pulled the Doctor aside for a moment. He looked him in the eye and whispered to him,

"This is possibly real, did you get a good look at Gaius out there?" The Doctor nodded " Doesn't he look very much like that old Doctor Constantine we met in WWII, maybe he is his ancestor."** [A/N Yes this is the second time I have referenced to previous episodes :) I may do it a bit more not sure yet...] **

"Yes you are probably right." the Doctor said, pondering that thought.

They left Merlin to get changed for the feast. The talked to Gaius and told him a bit more about themselves, obviously leaving out the parts include time/space travel and avoiding spoilers. When the had acquainted themselves, the Doctor walking over to Gaius' potions, he listened carefully as Gaius explained the illness, then they set to work.

About twenty minutes later, a clean Merlin emerged. He was dressed in a high collared tunic with the red crest of Pendragon, atop his head was a large hat with a huge feather sticking from the top. Gaius laughed and immediately said to Merlin

"Does Arthur blame you for the hunt?"

" Yes" replied Merlin through gritted teeth, "But the look on his face was priceless." He grinned. He turned to the Doctor, Amy and Jack "Arthur is proud, if someone hurts that pride then they are going to get the worst of it," After looking the oddly dressed trio up and down Merlin offered the men some of his clothes, to which only the Doctor took up the offer. Merlin lent the Doctor his clothes and borrowed one of Queen Guenevere's dresses for Amy. Jack still went as he was. Merlin gave up one him when he refused to shed his coat, and all of Merlins clothes were too small for him.

The feast was busy and people chatted loudly, Merlin's hat drew the attention of lots of eyes, and each glare directed at Arthur (by Merlin) was deflected by him with a smile. The festivities passed too slowly for Merlin, as he poured a steady stream of drinks for Arthur. The Doctor, Amy and Jack spread out through the crowd ,talking to everyone. Jack danced with everyone and anyone, men and women. Everybody who left him did so with dazed looks, even the men.

The cheerful atmosphere was destroyed by the warning bell ringing out, breaking through the chatter. The room turned silent and the mood changed. The knights stood, forming a protective circle around their king. Arthur unsheathed his sword and watched the door hesitantly. Amy, Jack and the Doctor all stood together. A curious spark was leaping into their eyes.

One of the guards open the door, he was a very distinct young man with large protruding ears and a large nose. He looked at Arthur with panic stricken eyes.

"People are disappearing!" he said "It started in the lower town. A man followed a friend to get some water for his horse, and when he reached the spot where he was, seconds before, all that was there was a n empty bucket"

Arthur walked through the knights to the guard, he spoke with him a moment and then hurried back to where Merlin and the knights stood.

"Several accounts like this have been reported." Arthur told them. "It seems, whatever it is, it is making its way to the citadel."

The guests were crowding to the windows. They saw hundreds of people to gain safety from the citadel.

Just then another soldier ran through the doors, straight to Arthur. He was white with shock and trembling slightly. He swallowed.

"Bodies" he gasped "People are coming through the gates with an illness, then they are just dying. They have some sort of disease. But before they died they have all said 'The Angel'" He paused for breath, "Thats not the only thing. These new arrivals are bring with them, belongings of those who have just disappeared. They are claiming to be distant relatives to them."

Silence enveloped the hall. The Doctor and Amy looked at each other, there faces disbelieving masks.

"It can't be..." said the Doctor

At that moment an aged man shuffled into the hall, he had protruding ears. He stumbled clutching a bundle of letters to his chest. "For King Arthur...from my Grandfather..." and with that he collapsed limply to the ground. Arthur gathered up the letters which the man had dropped, then he moved out of the way as Gaius and the Doctor hurried to the man.

Both immediately recognized the illness they had been trying to cure. Now the Doctor could see a victim in front of him, he noticed the hardness of the skin was actually marble, polished marble. Arthur looked through the letters and then to Gaius for help.

"These make no sense..." Arthur stuttered. "They were written by the guard we just saw. I recognize his writing, he is one of the few guards that can write. But this parchment is old, and worn." He handed the letters to the Doctor who, even though he had only just met, he seemed to trust.

The Doctor read through the papers and found drawing, and letters. Remeberence creeping over as he read further. He had had a friend who had done this, used letters and sketches as proof, Cathy Nightingale. **[A/N another reference :)] **The Doctor hurried to Jack and Amy, he was turning pale but had a smile plastered to his face that was quickly hidden as Gaius walked over.

**A/N Review please and tell me what you think, I will update soon :)**


End file.
